


Udderly Infatuated

by Garbage_Pest



Category: demon slayer - Fandom, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Fanfiction, Lactation Kink, Lemon, Manga & Anime, Minor Sabito/Tomioka Giyuu, Multi, My First Smut, Pregnancy Kink, Sabito Lives (Kimetsu no Yaiba), Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_Pest/pseuds/Garbage_Pest
Summary: Ok so Biznichwrites wrote a Cow Giyuu x reader and I felt like a special boy was left out! A very peachy boy!
Relationships: Sabito & Tomioka Giyuu, Sabito/Tomioka Giyuu/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Udderly Infatuated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Biznichwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biznichwrites/gifts).



Sabito was always the bulkier of the two males, his body lending him a bit more dominance in the relationship. It had been that way since your parents had bought the both of them. Giyuu was already a small and timid boy, hiding his beautiful blue eyes behind his black mane the moment the two met eyes.

Sabito, on the other hand, was loud and proud. Always causing a fuss unless you were there to keep him calm. And when his milk came in, oh lord, did he get whiny for your attention. So much so the it made Giyuu jealous to the point of fighting over you!

Either way though, they both loved you with all they could give. It could the flicks of their ears and horns or the milk their chests produced, they'd happily give it up.

They were more than just cows though, they were you're precious boys. Nothing to replace, nothing to have waste away on a farm. They were something to love and protect, even if it were against your parents wishes.

Unfortunately that couldn't help their current situation, their pecs a bit larger from the milk they retained. It wasn't an entirely unattractive look, their shirts were often off to keep them from being sullied. And that gave way to their lean and muscular builds. You could never think of how they got those muscles, it could be from doing all your heavy lifting or maybe they had their own secret workout plan? You'd never know. 

"Sabito, you're leaking again!" You hurriedly rushed to his side with a towel, rubbing off the excess milk running down his chest. He let out a small grunt and ran a hand through his peach locks. His ear flicked up in his discomfort.

You pressed a worried hand at his chest, more milk spewing from his nipple by the second. Sabito groaned at the pressure. Just as you worried, his chest was tender from all the milk.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" Sabito nodded his head, pushing your face into the middle of his chest. You were a little surprised at the action and were barely able to coordinate your hands to steady yourself.

"Suck them." That made you still. Sure you had many fantasies about what it would be like, nursing milk out of his nipples and watching him come undone from the action. But you never thought he'd just outright answer your desires. The way he demanded such an intimate action had you rubbing your thighs together.

"Come again?"

"Suck the milk out of my nipples." You should've expected nothing less from the bold man. Although, his rut was coming up soon or maybe it had already started. That could explain the extra bit of confidence. There was always a boost of testosterone in his body during that time, the fact evident in the way he would keep your bodies pressed together as best he could. The way his tail would wrap around your leg and creep up your thigh or how he would huff whenever someone other than Giyuu would come near. It was as if he had claimed you as his mate. Not that you minded.

His heightened possessiveness aside, Sabito placed a soft hand to your cheek and began to plead with his puppy dog eyes that he knew you couldn't resist. He was practically begging you to do as he had ask. And you would comply.

Tentatively, you licked the milk already dripping down before latching onto areola. You started with a slow pace, but the groan that slipped between his lips and the hand pressed against the back of your head only encouraged you to suck more vigorously. The milk that touched your tongue was lukewarm, and tasted sweeter than any store bought milk you had ever tasted. It reminded you of peaches, quite ironic no?

"Use your teeth more ." The demand sent shivers down your spine, though instantly complying with it. You opened your mouth more and teased the nipple with the edges of your teeth. Sabito let out a loud groan, the pride of being able to pry such a sound from him swelling within you.

"You're doing so good." He bucked his hips up into you. Such an attractive man giving into the pleasure of your hands? If only you had Giyuu at your side, though it may seem a bit selfish, you loved both men.

The gentleness of Giyuu, the way his ocean blue eyes seemed to calm you at a glance. His hold keeping you comforted the whole night. Then there was Sabito, his peach colored hair and purple eyes gave you a hazy feeling everytime you looked into them for too long.

Sabito let one hand wander down to your backside, giving it a playful grip before sneaking into your panties. 

You had to detach from the nipple you were sucking on to moan, placing your chin in the crook of Sabito's neck. A devilish smirk grew on his face as he slowly outlined and spread your lips with his index and middle finger, letting his breath linger on your ear.

"Giyuu's watching us from around the corner past the laundry room. Moan extra loud for him darling." Sabito decided in that moment it'd be best to slip both fingers into you, the sudden intrusion having you let out a louder and more pleasured moan then you would've like to admit.

Sabito made sure to draw our your moans the best he could, changing his pace and way of fingering often to find the best combination.

"You're doing so well baby, keep moaning more me like that."

By now, you were moaning like crazy, a hand on Sabito's horn and the other on his fluffy ear. The rumble from his chest was one of satisfaction, a pleased sigh leaving his lips.

"I can feel you clenching around my fingers, are you coming?" He knew you were, he watched you masturbate enough, the few times you ever did, to know what you looked like when you were coming ; hair all frizzled up, your hands grasping onto whatever they can tightly, your hips tensing up and your moans increasing volume. So when he pulled his fingers away, a disappointed whine left your lips.

"Why'd you pull away!" Your hands fell to place themselves on his shoulders in hopes of steadying you heavy breathing. Sabito didn't mind, in fact, he loved seeing you like this. A mess in his hands for him to take care of, but so did someone else.

"Giyuu, stop hiding. I know you want her too."

Giyuu trembled at the command, removing his hand from its place around his cock so he could properly walk over to the two of you. The small groan from the sight of you was enough to say he was as horny as the two of you were.

"Look at you, cock dripping just from watching me finger our beloved. I wonder what it would look like if you were eating her out?"

Though subtle, Giyuu understood what Sabito meant with his suggestion. He placed himself on the floor between Sabito's legs and anxiously watched as Sabito turned you around in his lap. Giyuu practically stuffed his face into your crotch, his tongue coming to taste what Sabito had already done to you.

"Aren't you eager? We haven't even gotten her shorts off and you're already trying to eat her out."

Sabito's teasing was relentless, but he would give Giyuu what he wanted. He slowly slid both your shorts and panties off your body and held your legs wide open. You shuddered at the look Giyuu had on his face, like he had been starved for weeks on end and found something to eat.

Giyuu dove his face into your heat, not wasting a second by prodding at your entrance with his tongue. Your legs were already twitching from your previous actions with Sabito, and now with Giyuu between your legs, you were moaning like your life depended on it.

"Giyuu!" Most of the things that came out of your mouth was some form of his name, your hands clenching around a mixture of his hair and horns. Sabito felt a little left out, his mouth leaving hickeys on your neck as his hands were leaving a burning sensation on your skin on their way up to your breasts.

"If only we could drink milk from you like you do to us. Maybe if we put a baby into you, you'd give it to us. But from the way you dress around us, I think you already wanted that."

With Sabito groping and teasing your breast and Giyuu eating you out like there was no tomorrow, you had quicky come undone, your hips bucking wildly into Giyuu's face and your legs fighting against Sabito's grip as you came down from your high. Giyuu peered up at you for a second, his finger prodding at your sensitive entrance. You let out an embarrassed squeal when you felt the end of his fluffy tail trail up your thigh.

"You aren't stretched out enough yet." He moved his tail to rub against your slit, enjoying the confused moans that left your lips. Sabito grinned at the thought of you taking both his and Giyuu's tails into you, the thought making him buck his prominently hard cock against your ass.

"Be a good girl and take both our tails in you." Sabito twisted his long tail to go underneath you and prod at your entrance, slowly thrusting it into you so you could get used to the feeling. Another whine left your lips when you felt Giyuu's tail circle around your sensitive hole.

"Relax or we can't give you what you want." Giyuu stroked your thighs softly with his hand, leaning up to place a soft kiss on you cheek. Sabito pressed soft kisses to the back of your ear and your lower muscles slowly began to relax themselves. Giyuu spread your opening with his fingers as best he could before plunging his tail into you. He didn't wait for you to adjust as the lust was edging at his mind, bottoming his tail against your cervix in no time.

"I-I gonna cum!" Your hands desperately search for a place to hold on to, eventually settling for Sabito's forearms as an unusually feeling overcame the knot in your stomach.

Sabito seemed to recognize what was going on, commanding Giyuu to rub at your clit as fast as he could. A clear liquid shot out of you and into Giyuu's open mouth. Sabito grinned in satisfaction at the sight.

"You've never squirted before, have you?"

You tiredly shook your head and let out a small whine when the two men pulled their tails out of you.

"I want to see it again, but this time around my cock."

You had a long night ahead of you.


End file.
